1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child-proof container of the type comprising a box, which is displaceable in a casing, open at both ends and having at least one of its flat side walls made from a material which is somewhat flexible in the latitudinal direction and where the casing on the inside of its said one flat side wall is provided with catch members projecting towards the interior of the casing.
Items having great material value are yearly destroyed due to children playing with matches and accidental deaths also sometimes happen which are directly or indirectly caused thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to minimize this risk there have been proposed different methods for making the opening of match boxes more difficult, whereby at least small children are hopefully prevented from opening the container and reaching the matches. In a corresponding manner it can also be desirable to prevent small children from opening containers for medicaments or other goods with which children can cause injury to themselves or the environment.
These previous proposals for child-proof boxes however have been so complicated that the box has been unreasonably expensive to manufacture, or the opening function has been so complex that adults have had difficulties in opening the box and at least have had to use both hands for doing it. Finally the earlier child-proof boxes for matches has, like conventional match boxes, been designed with a friction surface on one or more of the outer sides of the casing, whereby a child who finds a loose, unused match and a child-proof box can still cause fires even if the box cannot be opened.
In one type of match container it has been proposed in order to prevent the box from unintentionally sliding out of the casing to provide the inner side of the upper side of the casing with a thin material strip, which engages the inner edge of the box, but this material strip has been so thin that its arresting ability has been overcome merely by pushing the box a little harder in its normal opening direction and this container has therefore not been child-proof.